midwinter breeze
by Love's a Myth
Summary: Bella is going to college. Both her roommates are the school's popular;Jessica and Lauren.She finds herself fitting in but soon after something dramatic changes her life.She finds herself in award situations, ones that she never thought she'd be in.
1. Chapter 1

"Dad, come on I'm gonna be late". I couldn't decide on how I was feeling. I think I was excited and a little nervous, or was I scared. Maybe I was a little of all. Maybe scared more than the rest. But I couldn't help getting worked up on the idea of _not_ living with my parents anymore. I doubt it had anything to do with me growing up but more of the freedom.

Growing up I hardly had any freedom compared to the other kids, no parties, no hanging out, hell I could hardly talk to boys in front my dad. My old man needs a life. I'm sure any person was scared of him as much as I was. On top of his attitude he was literally a giant with temper, more like a Cyclops but with another eye behind his head. My mom was just like any other caring, loving, yadda yadda, yadda but she couldn't stand up to my dad. She was soft and easily beaten down in an argument. When my dad and I would get into fights she'd sit, watch and ignore for she knew anything she said to take sides would not help. Not to mention this was nearly every single day. Dad and I were never on the same terms. Never. Every once in a while we'd get along like and ordinary family.

Did I mention I have a brother? Yes a ten year old who seems confused about life. He should be that confused because he and dad got along very fine. He was always the favourite.

But all of this was going to be past. I was now seated in the car that was to take me to a new life, college. I must admit I was actually going to miss my crazy messed-up life. The college was along way from here so I guess I could sleep a little. I didn't get any sleep last night; I was off wondering about today.

I didn't know we were there until I felt the violent shaking with a strong hand cutting off the circulation in my arm. It hurt. "Ow. You didn't have to hurt me like that!"

"I didn't hurt you, you're just soft." You see there we go _again_. He could have just said sorry.

"geez" I wasn't fully aware of my surroundings until he held the door open. There were young people _everywhere._ When I got out I stretched as much as I could hear my joints cracking. There were young people everywhere but no parents taking in dad must be the only parent on the school grounds at the time. _Great,_ could this be any more embarrassing. Dads set the suitcase on the ground next to me and ask "You want me to follow you to your room." I believe it could and I was sure he could top that off too.

I shook my head eagerly. The only thing I wanted him to do now was to say goodbye and drive on back home. Now shoo fly. Go on. What are you still doing here? Scram. Mash. Don't you understand English? Adios!

"ok well I guess that's it. Well by." He got in the car, gave a small wave and drove off. That. That right there is what I don't understand. I've lived with him all my life. Lived by his obsessed rules and that's what I get when I going away for _years._ Hey well at least he didn't start crying.

Well _great_ I'm just too damn lucky aren't I. I was off arguing in my mind for him to leave that I forgot to ask where my room is. Aren't I lucky?


	2. Chapter 2

**The truth really hurts but SM owns the characters ......but I **_**own**_** this plot **_**and**_** the characteristics of the characters. Yeah Bella isn't the soft, mushy Bella she is in the real book. She's ......well.......changed**. **Hope you enjoy.**

219. I'm sure that's it. Or was it 291. Nope, I'm positive it was 219, I think. The closest room was 219 so I was going to check that one out. I couldn't remember what room my dad said it was before we left. I could just call him but then again he wouldn't answer it since he skipped away gladly leaving me here alone.

The door was already open when I got there so barging in seemed the way to go. It was empty. No one or my roommates must have been running late. The bed that was just under the window caught my eye. There, that is where I'm going to be sleeping. Girls were screaming and running in the hallways with boys following them. It kind of bugged me. I turned and slammed the door as hard as I could. I don't know why but the desperate need to get the emotions out of my system. A high pitched scream echoed right outside the door. It flew open with one of the Barbie looking girls screwing her face at me.

"Why did you do that?" She screamed, adjusting herself with her bags.

"Um... sorry. I really didn't know you were there and those people in the hallways were annoying the hell out of me." I shrugged.

"Huh. I thought I was alone on that." That surprised me. By the way she dressed and spoke I would have guessed she was the kind to be running around forcing boys to chase after her.

When she guessed I wouldn't say anything she said, "I'm Jessica. You must be Lauren." She raised her hand for a shake. I took it. "Naw. I'm Bella"

"Oh. Sorry but ...um...I thought the other roommate's name was Angela." Shit.

"Yeah well she is or was as is. Said something about wanting to switch rooms because her best friends stayed in the one I was supposed to stay in." Smooth.

She took a minute looking around and then headed off to unpack. That seemed like a start, so I did as well. I finished unpacking before Jessica did. A wow did she have a lot of skirts in there not to mention pink. When we were half way through Lauren, Barbie number two, arrived. It was hard to miss. When she walked she ensured our room and our neighbour's heard her 'sing song' voice penetrating our ear buds. She fell right into conversation with Jessica about fashion and hot boys they've seen so far. Both of them wore mini skirts mixing the colours pink, white and blue. Compared to them I must have looked like a run down; a pair of jeans, a boring old top and my riding jacket.

I plopped down on my bed and cranked up the music on my iPod trying to drown out the irritating noises. My eyelids began to droop and mind began to wonder. I was really going to miss Phoenix, the warmth and my bike. I had a blood red BMW S 1000 RR. I loved just riding on the road and racing, the wind blowing my hair wildly and beating against my skin. As I yawned and began stretching I noticed the door move a little covering the person behind it. It stood still for a minute and the slowly opened revealing the thin figure struggling with the bags. Jessica and Lauren automatically snapped out of their conversation and both looked up at the door.

Shit shit shit. That must be Angela. She wrinkled her face and shoved up her glasses. Without even thinking the words flew out my mouth. "Angela, hi it's good to see you again I'm sure you're headed up to your room now." As I said them I stood up and walked over to her. Smoothly I ushered her outside closing the door behind us.

She opened her mouth to say something but I beat her to it. "You must be Angela right?" She nodded. "Hi I'm Bella." I offered a handshake and she took it. "Um...Angela ...you see Jessica and Lauren are my best friends and I was hoping if we could switch room." Be friend with those bitches, hell no, switching rooms so I wouldn't have to move, a big yes.

"Um..." I could see she wanted to deny my plea so I tried to put on a sad face. She looked at me one more time and the shrugged. "Sure."

Yes yes yes, thank you Angela. "Thank you so much." I grabbed her and hugged her tight releasing her and immediately apologized. Geez I never hug any one. Straightening my clothes I said "you have no idea how much this means to me" Yeah like only repacking and heading up a few hundred stairs again. Grinning at her seemed to lighten her up a bit.

"So what's your room number?" she asked. By know I wasn't even listening to her.

"Hmmm?" that was the most I said.

"Room number." Strike two. Damn bitching father just had to go off hating me didn't he? He could have at least reminded me.

"Oh...291." I think. But she appeared to be smart girl I'm positive she could help herself.

"Okay well bye and thank so much again Angela .You're an angel." I said turning my back against her and headed into the room. Is there even a room 291. I shrugged to myself at the question and turned back on the volume. "What did she want?" Lauren asked.

"She just came to thank me for switching." I returned to my bed succumbing to a slumber.

I awoke frantically looking for my phone. It was ring with it's tone being that new world cup song by Shakira. The beat was really catchy but now it was annoying me ringing over and over again. Where was the _God damn thing?_ I found it under me flipping it open and answering quickly.

"Hello." I said looking out the window. It was already dark. The clock on the wall saying minutes past ten. Shit I had slept through the rest of the day.

"Hello. Bella?"

"Alec?" My little brother? At this hour?

"Bella meet me outside the gates I've got a surprise for you."

"I can't leave at this hour and what are you doing her at this hour?" This was a really freaky thing, my brother here without my dad. The only way that happens is when our cool, wild cousin Jared was with us. I grabbed my jacket and tip toed out the door trying my best not to wake the sleeping Barbies.

What the hell was Alec doing here wasn't he suppose to be back home, in phoenix?

I quietly ran through the campus' yard heading towards the gate. This was basically like breaking school. Damn it. If I got caught...

Slowly and stealthily I approached the gate and by instinct began looking around for danger.

"Bella. Bella!" Some called from the other side of the wall.

"Shh. I'm here." I called back.

"Jump the wall, quick." The voice was definitely Alec's. Only he would ask something so bizarre.

"What? I can't jump the wall." Though I said it I began looking around for ways I could jump the wall. I could climb the tree and jump down to the other side. Clumsily I scrambled up the tree and stooped on the wall's edge and looked down. Alec stood there with Jared, just as I thought.

Jared half whispered half shouted, "Don't worry we'll catch you." For God's sake that was so cliché and for sure I could jump that height with my bad coordination and still not get hurt. Slowly I let myself drop of the edge and landed on my feet with an audible thud. "Jared! It's so good to see you again." I said and ran to hug him. Truly I had missed the guy. He was Two years older but the best friend slash cousin anyone could have.

"You too but it's not a reunion we called you here for." He paused and tightened his lips looking at Alec from the side. As I was about to ask what is was I continued. "We have a surprise for you. Close your eyes hold my hand." I obeyed. He guide me a few yards away and stopped. "Okay now open your eyes slowly."

Slowly I released my eye from the darkness even though it was already dark outside. My body froze. It didn't know how to react. I couldn't believe my eyes. After a few seconds I began jumping and screaming "Oh Jared, Alec thank you. Thank you _soooo_ much." Before I knew it I had them both in a vice grip hug. Truly and really I loved these guys. They are the _best_ family anyone could have. Jeez.

"Shhhhh. Keep it down. You don't want your new teachers rushing out here now would you?" Instantly I had both my hands clamped together and my lips tightly pressed into a line constantly admiring the beauty in front of me.

_**Well another chapter has come to an end but people I ask of one huuuuuuuge favour PLEASE review the chapter and be as critical as you wish Just pleeeeeeeease I dying here .Anyhoo whot do ya'll think of the chapter? Do you know what the surprise is? It can't be that hard. By the way what's you favourite band? And if you haven't heard Shakira's new song for the football world cup, Waka Waka (this time for Africa), go listen to it NOW and tell me what you think about it. I just can't get it off my mind. I failed my English assessment because I wrote the lyrics for the song and submitted it. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

_**Sad to say but SM owns everything. Sigh. But anyhoo on we go…**_

"Bella Bella, calm down." Jared tried to calm down my over powerful anxiety. My hands were locked behind my back by iron fetters. Alec stood in front of me with both hands on my shoulders.

In Phoenix whenever I felt like it I would jump out my window and aimlessly drive around on the roads. "Now if I let go, do you promise to calm down?" Jared asked. It was about time I calmed down. I was really over doing it. I pressed my lips in a firm line and swiftly nodded. Slowly and carefully my hands were released. Promising myself to calm down, I filled my lungs with air and released slowly and brought my being back to reality and then a random thought slapped me in the head.

"Alec how come you're all the way here when dad's back in Phoenix?"

Briefly he locked gazes with Jared and hurried is eyes back to me. "Well… Dad just didn't want to go home…as yet…said som'in' 'bout can't get over the idea 'bout you movin' out…not in a bad way…I think. Geez Bella! You know dad! It's just so…so confusing. Can't you and dad just like start liking each other like you used to."

I know that Alec never found our father – daughter relationship normal and I knew it hurt him that we could never get along.

"Don't go there now boy I'm ecstatic right now. Leave those things for back home. Talking about home Jared how far do you live form here?" Immediately I left Alec's conversation and turn to my emancipated cousin to start a new one.

"It's not to far a few streets from here. You should drop by sometimes. Alec we should go your dad is going to throw a huge fit if you reach back to the hotel late and don't tell him I brought you here because I promised him I wouldn't." My fucking dad always had to have his own fucking ways.

"Yeah Jared rub it in. rub it in _good_." I rolled my eyes and shot him a warning glance. I f he took this conversation any further I swear on all that was good I'll start cussing in front the only person I even cared about.

"come on Alec lets go" Jared tugged on my little brother's hand to emphasize his haste. Sometimes it looked like Jared was afraid of my dad. Hell everyone was scared of my dad. Alec skipped over to me and hugged me tightly. I was really going to miss him. I responded to his action and pulled him closer too. I hurt to know that my dad wanted me to hate my brother every now and then but Alec saw through his scheming actions and shrugged it off. He even forgave him for it. Alec was the only person I knew that had a soft heart like that, sometimes too soft for a boy but still he was the only thing that kept our family together.

I stood there for a moment and watched them retreat to the car. My inside felt kind of mushy almost lovey – dovey. Deep down something stirred. Something like a longing desire to be back home and cuddle with my family. I felt like the old Bella. The Bella that change right after… The thought made goosebumps rise on my hands. Dramatically I shrugged it off. That Bella was past and _this_ was the present.

When I pulled myself out of my reverie I found I had absentmindedly wondered over to my bike. Sweet joy. I hopped on and pulled the matching helmet over my head. My riding jacket was already on so no worries. I mashed the gas hard and in an instant shot off on to the main roads. It felt good to have the night cold breeze lash against my exposed skin again. The week before I moved here I had be banned from riding because apparently it was a 'sin' to speak up for yourself against your 'oh so loving dad'. My dad really needed a life.

Nope he needed more than that; a new wife who could bang him to his needs, a new daughter who'd be willing to be his servant and a son with attitude, who could remind him of his position in a family and let him know he shouldn't abuse it.

I began weaving through the cars driving faster, daring them to compete. But just like any of the douche bags they are they didn't pick up. I caught myself wondering back into dreams and wishes so I had to stop myself. It was a little late. You could tell by the little cars on the road. Right now it had none behind me or coming so I settled for a U-turn. That's when something or someone literally flied by. Automatically I picked up my speed and raced towards the other bike. I was right on his tail. He knew I was behind him and tried to go faster but instead I shot past him. No bike was matched for mine especially not _that_ vintage. After all that work on it, although it was brand new, made it impossible to pass this baby. Reflexively my hands tightened on the bars and I leaned further. The other driver and I were now neck to neck with each other burning for more. We both passed through the red light and ignored the car horns. For a minute I thought he was going to win even though we didn't have a finish line.

He gradually began slowing down willing me to stop too. I needed to meet this person. This person who made a _vintage_ fly so fast. That's almost impossible isn't it? He took the corner and stopped in front of a bar on the side. I followed and pulled up right behind him.

Mr. Fasty took off his helmet and trotted to my side with it tucked under his right hand. You could tell a lot by watching a biker or maybe any person. Just the movement of him tucking the helmet under his left arm told me he was right handed.

I hadn't paid attention to him that much but when I looked back at his face I nearly fell off the side of the bike. Mr. Fasty was now Mr. Macho. His biceps protested against his white jersey only emphasizing the flat hard abs he had. Wait. He drove with out any jacket? Wasn't he afraid of road rash? That's the worst thing ever. The first time I got it I couldn't touch my hand or face it was unbearable. Yes I got it like two or three times but because I was stubborn and then my mom bought me a jacket.

His evenly tanned skin was covered by a soft layer of sweat making him glow in the dim light. His smile stretched even more when he approached me. But I still had on my helmet.

"Hi I'm Jacob" He reached out for a shake immediately I tried to stall. It was my automatic response around boys .I was a super Klutz. This was all my dad's doing. He wanted me to be anti-social. Antisocial my ass. I pulled off my gloves and slowly removed my head gear shaking my hair as I came off.

"Bella" I said and joined my hands with his. Then he lost his words.

"Uh… that back there was…uh…um… impressive…"for a girl. I finished his sentence. I knew he wanted to say so I said it for him.

"For a girl. Yeah I know." I smiled telling him it didn't offend me.

"Hey you said it so don't blame me. But that was really something. Most of the guys down here can't come within an inch to me when racing. But a _girl_ now I feel stupid." Laughed a little and I joined him.

"Yeah I know how it is. Sometimes boys can't get over that they're beaten by a girl and keep asking for rematches over and over again."

"So you're new around here right?"

"Yeah just moved from Pheonix."

"Um… you wanna come in for a drink. It's on me" I really wanted to go but I couldn't. There was a little voice in my head chanting to go in. I simply shucked my head, afraid that the wrong thing might come out.

"Sorry but I have to get back to school. My roommates might be wandering where I am." Not. Jessica and Lauren wandering where I was, not in a million and one years. They must be in be dreaming about the hottest gut on campus.

"Oh you go to school here? So do I." I didn't even get to answer his question. "I would drive along with you if you like because I'm going back now. It's a little late." He glanced at his watch. I was about to ask him what time it was but he was already on his bike waiting for me to ride up.

We drove back to school and then it hit me; where the hell was I suppose to keep my bike? I followed Jacob to the back gate and stopped at his side.

"Where do you keep your bike?" He shot me a skeptical look like if I should know that. As his expression rearranged I could tell he understood why.

"Follow me." I did as he instructed. There was a little old garage looking place just at the back of the school and that's where we stashed our bikes. "Thanks. Wait how do we get in from here? Isn't there like people watching the grounds?" What was wrong with me! I just kept asking questions one right after the other.

He laughed. "Bella. Yes people watch the ground but this isn't high school. You're allowed to leave and come whenever you want as long as you're here for classes" Geez was I that stupid. Come on Bella size up. "Oh." We both walked in together and went our separate ways from there.

I dragged my feet up the stairs and plopped down on the bed shrugging off my jacket. My eyes lazily swept to the clock. It was now 2:30 in the morning and my first class was ant eight I should be able to wake up by then. Not at all I, should set the alarm. My hands crept to the clock to set the alarm but everything from there went blank. It was all a haze, a peaceful haze of sleep.

_**Thank you so some for all who've read this story… so far .I can go on and on but I know you people hate author's note so I'mma keep I real short**_

_**No reviews =no inspiration=no more chapters=no story.**_

_**I'm crying here people, yes with all the snot and bawling please let me get some of your love and …..dislikes *flinch* Please review. Love ya. Peace out**_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

THE AFTER EFFECT

**It's getting harder and harder to say every time but SM owns everything. Damn it.**

The sun light beamed through the window and sat right upon me. I pulled the pillow over my head and groaned annoyed at it. Why did I pick this bed? I didn't want to wake up as yet. Then everything slowly slipped into place. I remembered last night with Jacob and that I was on campus right now. I was still trying to adjust to that. College. I should get up right now and get ready.

Wait, is that sunlight shinning through the window. What time was it? I slowly turned and stopped in surprise. It was 7:59 my first class was literally in one minute.

Shit. You've got to be kidding me. I jumped out of bed and fell flat on my face. A super Klutz like me could not not trip over her bag on her first day. Forgetting that I fell over my bag I shoved off the floor, stuck the toothbrush down my throat and pulled my jacket over the tank top I slept in last night. I didn't have time to bathe and a black leather jacket went with any thing right? I put on a little eyeliner to take away the stares at my eye bag and plus a little make up wouldn't hurt now would it. As I jumped up and down to get in my jeans I threw the toothbrush onto my bed and I grabbed my bag with one new notebook in it.

Fuck. What class did I have and where? Fuck Bella you do not do these things on the first day of school. I had the crumpled time table in my hand and chanted what I had now, Math in room 101. Great out of all the subjects it had to be math. I hated math with a great passion.

Jessica and Lauren were both still in bed."Geez. Bella keep it down" Jessica hissed.

"Don't you have class?" I spat back.

"Nope. Lauren and I don't have classes until nine. So would you keep it down? I need my sleep. I need to look good on my first day you know unlike some of us." I rolled my eyes and sprinted out the door.

Running with all the velocity I could ever gain I looked back into the time table once more. Where the fuck was room 101? Concentrating so much I ran right into a wall.

_Ouch! Who the fuck puts a wall in the middle of a hall!_

The unexpected blow sent me on the floor falling with an audible thud on my ass. As I looked up I comprehended my situation. At least that I thought it was a wall.

I had in fact ran into a boy who was only well built he glanced at me throwing an infuriated look and called "Fucking bitch!"

_Oh my god his eyes!_

That set me off. I was already in a bad mood and responded "Fucking asshole!" He had heard me. He stopped for a brief minute and looked over his shoulder at me. Look like I wasn't the only one who was in a bad mood.

But then he just took off. That would have been a good excuse for being late.

I began reading the numbers on the doors as I passed by 201,202,203. Fuck I was running in the wrong direction. Immediately I change my path and headed towards the direction that jackass had run to. As the numbers decreased above the doors a flood of relief washed through when I reached room 101. I skidded to a halt and stood in front the door way. I took a few breathes to calm me down and straighten my clothes.

I reached out to push the door open but pushed with a little too much force. Oops,hehe. The doors swung open and rebounded against the inside walls. All eyes were on me and I mean _all _eyes and the teacher glared. I felt my cheeks turn incredibly hot. I took in all of my audience and held my head high with a big stupid grin in return to them. On the inside I felt like a total jackass for being such a loser but I had a pretense to keep up.

"Nice of you to join us Miss..."

"Swan, Bella Swan." The effects of watching James Bond. Most of the stares I got from the class screamed RETARD or MORON.

"So Miss Swan do you mind telling us why you are late." I couldn't tell him the truth.

_What should I tell him!_

"Sir I think you would rather not know." Some of the people who sat close to where I was standing heard me and began snickering.

"Sorry Miss Swan but I didn't hear you. Could you speak up please?" His voice had so much authority in it I thought he might want that in my response.

"Sir, I forgot to set my alarm, sir." I had to stifle a laugh at my ridiculous answer. The military 'sir'? Bella you could do so much better. This thing was turning into a joke. I walked into the room and plopped down on the nearest empty seat. The blond boy who sat next to me kept staring and it made me feel awkward.

"Hi." I said and waved a hand at him.

"Hi" He flicked a smile at me and buried himself back into the teacher's conversation. Nerd.

_Great Bella!_ I thought to myself. This is one nice way to start on your first day. First I wake up late then piss off my math teacher and now I get stuck next to a nerd. Not to mention that wall slash boy I ran into. He kind of got to me. Like the way he got aggravated fast. It would have been easy to get in a fight with him but not on the first day. What got to me the most was I didn't get to see his face. I only got to see his back. His stance was straight which should mean that he was definitely well toned. And his tousled bronze hair…the way it fell… I can't explain it…I don't know it just caught me.

But what had me most was his eyes. They were so…_green. _I have never seen anything like it. They were beyond Emerald. They were a new shade of green. A very sexy new green. And they were captivating but most of all hypnotizing. I was sure for a split second I had lost it.

Bella Swan you need to get yourself together. I thought to myself. I felt like a puzzle scattered all over the floor.

The first two hours of my new school on my first day dragged. By the middle of them I was yawning and tapping my pencil impatiently on the desk. Apparently the guy I sat next to, name was Mike. He kept raising his hand to answer nearly every question.

It was a relief when Mr. Harris, my math teacher, dismissed us. I didn't want to be the first to get up to upset the teacher more neither did I want to be last. I walked out the door and pulled out the crumple time table from my jeans. I had English next. I let out an audible sigh. Room 201. Funny isn't it I was headed in that direction again the one I had been going in this morning, the wrong way. I dragged my feet, shuffling in and out of the crowd. Before I even got halfway through a voice rung, "You two in my office now!" I immediately turned around. He was talking to me wasn't he? The way he glared at me made me think he was trying to burn a hole into my skull. But who was the other person?

Mr. Anderson turned his back to me and walked into his office. I followed but didn't see anyone else following. I walked into his office and went right up to his desk. He didn't say anything. So I helped myself to one of the seats in front him. He still didn't say anything. He had his nose deeply buried in one of his files. Slowly he raised his head from his files and shoved up his glasses higher on his nose.

"Miss Swan well you have an incredible report here. I don't see wh-" He stopped abruptly when the door opened. I followed his gaze. That was him! That was the guy I ran into earlier.

"Well Mr. Cullen nice of you to join us." Mr. Anderson said. The Cullen guy closed the door and looked up at us. His eyes! I've never seen anything like it before. They were so green, emerald green. So gorgeous. We locked gazes for a brief second and he looked annoyed at me. Did I do something? Well besides running into him. He continued to ignore me and looked back at Mr. Anderson. Slowly he took the seat besides me and continued staring at the teacher.

"Yes Miss Swan as I was saying. Why were you late this morning?" 

"Sir I already told you, I forgot to set my alarm." He didn't look convinced. I didn't blame him. I couldn't lie to save my life.

"Yes I know that but how is it both of you have the same excuse for being late on both your first day." So Cullen was late also. "Do you two know each other?"Mr. Anderson went on.

"No." We both answered together. He sounded like he was pissed that Mr. Anderson even asked that question. I had tried to make my voice sound annoyed just as his expression was when he first walked in. Cullen found that surprising and turned my way. I ignored his gaze and kept straight at Mr. Anderson.

"Okay Bella. Since you have a good history I'll let you off with a warning. You can go know. Mr. Cullen, You on the other hand have some talking to do. May I as- Bella you can leave now." I nodded a little and hurried out the door and softly closed it but I didn't move. Seems like what Mr. Anderson was about to say was private. Oh cut me some slack, I'm a girl. Just because I 'm quiet doesn't mean I am not into some juicy gossip. I stood there and pressed my ear to the wooden door. Most of it was murmur but some of it was understandable.

"Edward, May I ask why you were found on school grounds last night with your friends with alcohol let alone abusing another students property."

"I don't think that's any of your business." He sounded completely calm.

Mr. Anderson sighed softly. "Edward what I've seen here is that your graded have dwindle magnificently through your last moth of high school. The only subject that you seem to like is English. Do you want to talk about that?"

"Sir. That is REALLY NONE of _YOUR_ BUSINESS." Cullen spoke with so much anger in his voice.

"Edward calm down but you know your uncle and I know each other pretty well I just want to know why you're acting this way since the past couple of months." Something hard slapped what sounded like the desk. Quickly I turned around and headed away I was sure that he'd come out of there any minute know and would be really angry to find someone eavesdropping on his business. I was halfway down the hall when I heard Edward yell,

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS! IS THAT WHAT CARLISLE PAID YOU TO DO COUNCIL ME TRY TO GET IN MY FUCKING HEAD! WELL YOU TELL HIM I SAID TO STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" With that I didn't even dare turn around. I heard a door slam protesting against the jab. Edward stormed past me muttering a few cuss and disappeared around the corner.

_What the fuck! _Did he just seriously cuss a teacher! Is he insane? What the fuck was wrong with him?

That must have been the not-so-worst-thing he did for the day so far. The way he acted made him look like delinquent. Like if he lived off drugs. I can't believe someone so handsome doing shit like that. I mean I like him for his looks but that was just ridiculous it just made me want to hate him more.

I continued walking to my English class in a haze.

"No need to be so glum on your first day kid" a vaguely familiar voice said a little way behind me. I turned around and looked right at Jacob. Finally some cheer.

"I not glum. I'm just bored" I lied. It kind of was interesting only for the Cullen part. I guess the rum was getting to his brains.

"Already? It's not even halfway through your fist day yet."He let out a little laugh.

"I had Math." He gave me a questioning look. "I hate Math and plus I think I pissed of the teacher." I explained.

"Oh and how'd you do that?"

"Well I ran into class, pelted the door open and oh yeah I was late." He laughed again. "Hey don't laugh at me and it was your fault."

"My fault? How?" He looked offended.

"If I remember correctly you challenged me last night on my bike. Which by the way you lost at"

"Mhmm. But if _I_ remember correctly _you_ were the one who started it. And also I did not lose it wasn't even a proper race."

He was correct; I was the one who started it. "Yes you did lose and it was a race because you kept going."

"No it wasn't." He paused and looked at me. When he realized I was going to argue he spoke. "Fine. Rematch. Tonight, meet me at the Black Wolves." I arched an eyebrow. "The bar we stopped in front."

"Okay deal. What time?" I asked.

"Eight cause I don't want you being late tomorrow and then blame it on me." I grinned at him only to lead him into doing the same thing. "So what class do you have now?" He asked, striking up a conversation to break the silence between us.

"English" I answered sounding bored.

"English?" He repeated.

"That's what I said didn't I"

"No…I was making sure because I have English too."

"That's great! At least I won't be bored straight through class." He laughed. He always laughed at anything. Jacob was a cheerful guy.

We both entered the classroom stopping at the doorway. I scanned the room looking for two empty seats together.

"Look there!" I said, pointed showing him the second to last row. He led on. We both got settled into our seats and drowned ourselves into conversations waiting for the teacher. Tried of the position I was in I leaned back to get myself comfortable again and continued our aimless conversation. Briefly during my repositioning my eyes flicked at the figure just walking in. It was _him._

Subconsciously I let out a disgusted feeling. "Ugh." I rolled my eyes.

Jacob seemed to have realized the reaction. "Do you know him?"

"No!" I said a little too loudly.

Cullen walked in unaffected by the staring eyes and sat by this _huge _muscular guy who looked a little frightening. He was just so muscular but alright looking. Both of them started talking and laughing immediately. The class or I should say the girls abruptly found a new topic to talk about.

The two girls in the desks in front of Jacob and I were talking a little too loud for a whisper.

"_Oh my God. He I sooo hot !"_ she squealed. The other one chimed in.

"Well this is a first." I cocked on eyebrow.

"_What_?" He looked at me smugly

"You're the first girl that I met here that doesn't scream their hearts out at Cullen. Why?"

Seriously? "I don't know I mean he is good looking but what pisses me off at him is he an asshole."

"What? Have you even talked to the guy how you could say that?" 

"Hey whose side are you on? And yes I have talked to him …. Kinda."

"I'm just curious. So why don't you like him?"

"Well you know how I was late this morning, right?" He nodded. "Well I was running and then _Wham!_" I knocked my two hands together showing him what happened. "I run straight into what seems like a wall but when my senses come back I'm on my ass because I ran into that." I pointed at _him._ When I realized I was pointing I withdrew my hand right away. Jacob began laughing uncontrollably. He clutched his stomach and laughed harder. His face was all red. When the girls in front turned around I hid behind my hair and bowed my head ashamed at Jacob.

When he straightened up I asked, "Are you done?" He nodded still smiling.

"Go on." He said motioning me on with his hands.

"Well when I got up he kept running and yelled 'fucking bitch' at me" I said in a poor impression of his voice. "So I yelled back 'fucking asshole'. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well well Miss Swan has attitude. Is there more"

I opened my mouth to say something nothing came out. I felt kind of reluctant to tell him about Mr. Anderson's office. I guess it was private to Edward but I don't like going around bragging everyone's business. As much as I hate him I didn't want to let out something like that.

"No that's it. I don't know" I sighed. "I just don't like him. He makes me shudder."

"Yeah I know what you mean. He's weird."

"No. He's a jackass."

He laughed again. Seriously this is one happy kid. "You're funny you know that."

"Thanks." I said as I raised both my eyebrows and rolled my eyes."

"Geez, is this teacher even coming or what?" I threw my hands up in the air. He laughed _again_. "Seriously dude you need to stop laughing at everything it's freakishly annoying." For Christ sakes. 

"Well I sorry for being such a happy person. Forgive me mother for I have sinned. Any how didn't you here Mrs. Simone called in sick this morning? She must be pregnant _again_. I mean that must be the most fertile woman I ever met." 

Okay then. "Don't they have replacements?"

"Nope. Bella this isn't high school." That was my cue. I immediately picked up my bag and headed out the door. But before I even got that far Jacob called after me.

"Hey where are you going?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know up to my room or take my bike for a spin, just away from here."

Jacob flew to my side and grinned. "Maybe I won't need to wait that long to find out who the fastest is then, huh?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I am feeling a little tired." To emphasize on what I was saying I stretched dramatically. He frowned a little and I laughed at him this time.

"I'm going to get the bikes." And with that he skipped off.

_Maybe things won't be tha-_

Something light went flying into my head. I looked down at where it fell. It was a crumpled piece of paper. As I snapped my head up to find the criminal I caught Cullen and his friend laughing. I snatched the paper in my hand and marched over to them.

This was getting out of hand. You're in college for god's sake not in high school. They were acting immature.

"I believe you dropped one of your _balls_ Cullen." Give me a break. Everyone's partially perverted that is unless you are some really, really boring person. His friend let out a booming laughter.

"That's okay Swan you can have it." I truly was not in the mood for this.

"Whatever.." I flicked my hand and the paper sought my target; his head. Everything else happened so fast after that. He was out of his seat and up in my face. His hands were tightly fisted. He was too easy to aggravate. _Way_ too easy.

"You have a problem _Swan_!" Uh…let me think … Duh Cullen!

"As a matter of fact yes I do and that problem is _you_!" I bawled as I tip toed to reach in his face.

He let out a gust of air almost like he was holding it in all the time. His breath washed me through. Sweet and intoxicating.

_God he was hot_.

But it didn't change how I felt now. Well maybe a _little_ but it didn't.

"I'm your problem! How the fuc-"

His friend cut him off. "Edward. Fuck man control yourself she only gave back the paper the way you gave it. Shut your fucking cunt and sit down!" He glared terrifyingly at Edward. He was really scary. There are no words for his big self.

Edward let out a sigh and shook his head. Slowly went back to his seat and started laughing to his friend. "There is _no_ fucking way you're getting me to apologize to _that_ bitch, Emmett" I flinched. Though his voice was sexy and his words were soft it hurt tremendously. Everyone was starting at me by now. I felt the heat flood my cheeks and I scurried out the room. I didn't know I was crying until I reached the bathroom and checked the mirror.

I was so soft and I hated myself for that. Edward's words were cold and harsh. Coming from a complete stranger should not have affected me but it went right down to my core.

I washed my face but still felt the effect of _Edward freaking Cullen._ I needed to get it out of my system. I grabbed my bag pack and swung it over my shoulder.

And then with all my strength I cuffed the wall.

_**So yeah I feel like if I'm writing to my English teacher. Geez. No reviews. Well I am sorry for being the way I am. What do you all think so far? Okay so I'm this kind of music-holic person and basically I'm the DJ for my class, Yes I'm a girl, and I want to know what are some of the songs you'd recommend.:) Here is one song I'd personally recommend. I know its really old but I love it! Hey Juliet by LMNT. So any tips for a future DJ and no I would not play Hey Juliet at a party.**_

_**By the way- **_

_**No reviews =no inspiration=no more chapters=no story.**_

_**If you haven't notice I'm kind of an aggressive person. So bits of fights may start in the story. SO remember post me your favourite songs. **_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

PARTY OVER HERE !

_**Sm owns everything. Sigh.**_

"Fuck, fuck fuck. That fucking hurt." I began jumping frantically cradling my hand. It hurt so badly.

Okay maybe that wasn't a good move. But god that fucking hurt so damn bad.

"Bella, Bella are you okay?" Huh. I thought I was the only one in here. I even slapped every door open. The familiar voice belonged to Angela."Are you okay? You look like you could use some help."

"No, no I'm okay."I was sure she could see through it. My nose was red and my eyes were puffy and my hand hurt like hell.

"What about your hand it looks like its swelling." She nodded toward the hand I held to my chest.

"Yeah, its okay I just need to stretch it." To prove it to her I pulled my hand away and tried to shake the pain off. Bad move. Definitely a bad move.

"Ow!"

"Of course Bella your hand is fine!" She rolled her eye behind her glasses. "Come with me."

Angela led me off campus and into the hospital. That nurse at the desk was nice and quickly got us a doctor. I was inside the doctor's office waiting for him to come back with the X-Ray. Angela left me here and said she'd be back in five.

_Well Angela, maybe you haven't checked your watch because twenty of those five minutes have just dragged by!_

Besides thatshe really seems to care. I feel guilty for doing that to her on our first day.

The door behind me in the office opened and closed. _My_ really hot doctorjust walked in. He was blond, young and totally gorgeous.

_How come every one around me is pretty and gorgeous and not my. Life is complicated._

"So Isabella..." He started as he walked in scanning at the X-Ray.

"Bella." I corrected.

"Well Bella everything seems fine. Just a few bruises." He watched, assuring me. "I just want you to keep this on your hand just until the swelling goes down." In his hand was an everyday ice pack. I took it and placed it on my right hand. He smiled.

_Why was everyone so happy today!_

Come on. Look at me. On the first day of school I run late, piss off the Math teacher and made an enemy …or two, now I injured my hand over some lousy guy's comment. Sheesh. It felt like I was the only _un_happy person today.

"Can I ask a question, Bella?" The doc asked like if he cared. I mean it was a doctor, a totally hot doctor. He looked so young. What was he like twenty five? I nodded.

"I don't mean to intrude but I was curious. The bruises on your hand have an odd pattern but how _exactly _did you hurt your hand?"

It couldn't hurt to tell him. This was the only time I'd be seeing him. I sighed audibly feeling the weight get off from my chest. "I ..well.." I scratched behind my neck awkwardly and looked down at my hands. "I cuffed a wall."

He chuckled lightly and leaned into his seat. "Okay then… and may I ask why?" I held back a little. He as a doctor should mind his business. "You only have to tell me if you want to."

"No, no its okay." What was going to tell him, that I cried over a boy?

"It's a boy isn't it?" Automatically my head snapped up. Did he read my mind and how would he know something like that? Or did I say what I was thinking?

"Uh.. yeah. But how did you know?"

He smiled. "Well as a doctor I meet different people in here and hear about their situations so it's easy to understand a person's body language. And… well I have a daughter your age. She goes to college here."

"Hey I go to college here too. What's her name maybe I know her."

"Alice." Didn't ring a bell.

"Sorry, but nope."

"Okay so back to you. I'm really worried why would someone your age abuse their self for a boy?"

"Uh… its really nothing…"

"well that's okay. You don't have to tell bu-"

A light knock sounded on the door and opened. I didn't bother to turn around. It wasn't any of my business…but doc was really pushing it.

"Carlisle," _I know that voice! _There was only one person on the whole entire world with a voice so irresistible and sexy. It was _him._ "Esme wants to know-" He stopped abruptly when I turned around. I felt my face flood with heat and my mind raced with anger. "You, What are you doing here?" He stormed.

"You two know each other?"

Both of us answered together, "No!"

" Edward that is no way-" He was cut off again by another knock.

A small head poked in. "Hey Bella you ready to go?" Angela. _Finally! _She looked at the scene in front her and her mouth popped a small little "oh" She backed out the door looking at the ground.

I took that as my exit. "Sorry doctor…" What was his name?

"Please call me Carlisle."

"Oh okay well bye Carlisle" I smiled broadly and waved. As I left the room I briefly caught Edward's gaze and rolled my eyes at him. I sprinted out the room and followed Angela.

Wait. Hold up. Didn't Cullen quarrel to Mr. Anderson about some guy name Carlisle? He couldn't be talking about doc? No. Carlisle is his uncle?

_No way!_ Cullen has to be the biggest fool in the whole entire world for talking that way about someone like Carlisle. Carlisle was just so easy to talk to and friendly…but he was kind of pushy. But even so wouldn't he have asked if I knew Edward while he asked if I knew his daughter?

Carlisle must have been ashamed to know Cullen or even related. I wouldn't give Carlisle any wrong. I'd feel the same way.

Wow Cullen's life was complicated. Big time.

"Hey Angela how … are you okay with the room switching thing?" The guilt was taking me over.

"Yeah! It's great. There's only two of us in the room which gives me more space… sort of… the other girl who stays there is always up in your personal space and treating me like a life size doll."

"Oh. But it is okay? Right?" Just had to make sure.

"It's totally cool. Hey you wanna come over Friday night Alice is going to some party and is going to drag me along. So the only way I think I might get to stay home is if I have plans."

"Sure." Hanging out seemed like a good thing since I was sure I wouldn't have anything to do that night. So Angela has a room mate named Alice. Why did that ring a bell?

"So Bella what did the doctor say about your hand."

"Carlisle said- wait Did you just say your room mate's name was Alice?" That's why it sounded so familiar. Carlisle's daughter is Alice.

"Yeah her name is Alice. Why?" 

"Well the doctor at the hospital, Carlisle, said he has a daughter named Alice who goes to this school."

"Did he say what her last name is because there has to be couple of people with the name Alice."

"Uh. No he didn't say."

"Well do you want to meet her and ask her?" It was already too late to answer. Angela had me by the elbow and pulling me behind her.

_It must have been light years of stairs after! _ This place was so huge but mostly I think it was because I was tired. _This first day was dragging on and on for crying out loud!_

"Gosh Angela how far was that?" We were in front of her door. Instantly her eyebrow shot up behind her glasses.

"Um Bella its on the same floor as your room." She pointed right down the hall where my room was. _How stupid could I get? _

I scratched behind my neck awkwardly. And yesterday I was fussing about walking this far. The number on her door was 229. Dude I was way off on guessing my real room number on the first day. Angela walked right in and I followed.

"Alice. Alice?" Angela called around the empty room from the couch. "Alice!"

"Are you sure she's here?" She just nodded. A small movement shifted from the corner of my eye. Out of the doorway a small, not just like little small but a _really_ small! Child _no no_ I mean girl stepped out. She was on the phone and held one finger to her lips signaling us to be quiet. Her short black hair spiked out at every corner. She was on the phone going a million words per minute. Her lips were moving at an incredibly fast rate but yet I didn't catch a word what she was saying.

" Bye Mom!" Alice hung up the phone finally. "Hey Ang, what did you want?"

" Al this is Bella, Bella this is Alice." Angela introduced us to each other and gestured with her hands to each of us. Alice danced her way across the room neatly moving out of the way of the furniture. Lightly she wrapped her hands around me for a hug.

_Gosh! This girl was small!_

Her head fit neatly under my chin. Her body so small it was like hugging my self. "Hi Bella. It's good to meet you."

"You too."

"Alice, Bella is here to ask you a question." What's the rush Angela? I just got here and I need to sit down my legs are killing me. It's been one hard long day you know.

Alice left me standing and went to sit right opposite her. Her eyes were small but yet hard to miss on her face. They were few shades lighter than Angela's. Like a honey brown. She studied me contently. Okay this was kind of an awkward moment. Both the people who lived here were seated and both of them watched me like some exam.

I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. Again. I hated myself for blushing so much. It gave me away. I started walking towards Angela and she immediately scooted around to make place.

When Alice finally saw I was feeling awkward she smiled sweetly and said, "So Bella what did you want to ask?"

"Um… Well… I injured my hand earlier today and Angela here found it important that I see a doctor … and …she …took me to the hospital" Why the hell was I stammering so much? I once again was self conscious of the red colour on my cheeks. Geez stop blushing!

I took in a lung full of air and finished off , "Is Carlisle your dad?" See it wasn't that hard.

Alice smiled. She nodded excitingly. "Yes. Yes he is. Why?" Maybe because I thought he was hot and was hoping you'd say no.

"Oh no reason. He just asked me if I knew you."

"Oh Okay. Hey Angela you ready for Friday?" She stared bouncing in her seat.

Quickly Angela stole a glance at me. "Alice about that…" Instantly Alice's smile dropped and her eyes tightened a little and zeroed in on me. " Bella and I already made plans to watch a movie."

We did?

"Oh." Alice's once lit up face was pale, like if she just saw a ghost. "So what movie are you watching?"

Was this hard for her? She seemed in a bad shape. She showed her emotions physically. All that energy she had before vanished into thin air. Nothing was left. Nada. Just a little empty shell.

"Uh…We're not sure as yet maybe …I don't know we were going to decide on the night."

That was impossible! Alice's head snapped up immediately and I _swear _I saw a light bulb flicked on over her head. "I have an idea. Bella how'd you like to go with us to the party?"

Her white smile shone so brightly I had to squint a little. That caught me off guard. Just as stupid I was I began stammering looking for an excuse. " Uh…I…I ..um… I'm not… not the party kind of person." I shaked my head and looked at Angela from the corner of my eyes.

"That's nothing. Angela and I will help you get your groove on." She motioned a dance move. "Please."

"I don't know Alice. I can't dance. I have two left feet." I tried to make a sad face to convince her.

"That's okay. I'll teach you." She covered her face with a sad puppy face. Her lip pouted, jutting a little distance away from her face and her small eyes were these huge doll eyes. They glinted a little in the dim light and looked glassy. Was she going to cry? Her sad face was way more convincing than mine.

"Sorry but I can't…"

"Please." She locked her hands one inside the other and begged. Her little shape bounced hopefully on the chair. "Please, please,please. I promise you won't regret it."

She was too hard to resist. I caved in just because she looked like she would hold a grudge against me if I said no. "Fine." I said exasperatedly. She was beginning to become annoying. But her way with people was so effective.

"Yes!"She began clapping and smiling uncontrollably. "I promise Bella this will be one memorable night."

She leaped off the couch and ran over to her bed dialing on her phone. Angela got up and I followed her lead out the door.

"Angela, I'm so sorry."

She shook her head and smiled. "No it's okay. I don't blame you Alice is one person you can't deny." She sighed heavily. "On the bright side I have you to hang with at the party."

I felt like I had let her down. I don't see the reason she does want to go to a party. I have never been to a high school party due to the fact that I had a dad with a lack of sensibility. I was excited to go to this party. It would be my first college party and I wasn't going to miss it. Not even if that lousy dad drove up here just to tell me not to go to it.

The thought raced through my mind building the excitement in my veins. I was officially going to my first party in years.

_**Yeah I know, I know this day keeps dragging on and on but just bear with me till the next chapter. I would love to thank Tayras for helping me build up the inspiration to continue with this fanfic. Tay you're such a darling. So yeah you know the basics :**_

_**No reviews =no inspiration=no more chapters=no story.**_

_**So I got a question what was your first college party like? Come on I need the ideas. **_

_**Peace out peoples remember don't forget to review! Love ya. **_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

_**Sm own everything.**_

I was going to my first party in _years! _This was huge! I know I sounded desperate but you can't blame me when you have dad like mine. Who cares about Angela's dislike for parties? I loved them. It was the only time I got wild. Wait I haven't been to a party how would I know?

I was on my way to Physics. After all that party thinking yesterday I _finally_ fell asleep yesterday as soon as I left Angela's room. Angela was a good friend and after I threw her out of her own room I felt kind of bad to treat such a good person like that.

Half of the class was already in the room. Most of them in their own little cliques. The others just sat there listening to their IPod or defacing the school property. On the far end of the class a table with two chairs remained unoccupied. Slowly I headed in that direction if I was lucky there would be one less person in the class giving me a seat by myself.

Compared to yesterday I was in a good mood and nothing right now was going to change that. I dropped my bag on one of the chairs and dragged out the other noisily. It didn't seem to affect any one. I sat there waiting for the teacher to at least come in. I was bored. Absentmindedly I pulled out a pen and began doodling on the back page of my note book.

Not much people knew this but I could draw. Ever since I started separating myself from my family I realized I could actually draw. My doodling began morphing into a little, elegant flower of course on blue inked pen and a ruled page.

By the time I finished it I fell bored again. Why the hell was I coming here if none of the teachers were going to show? I folded my hands and rested my head on them on top of the desk and closed my eyes. After all that sleep I was still tired. I really needed to start back working out again. Back in Phoenix almost every weekend the boys and some girls would team up for a little football and that was all I needed to keep me in shape.

After a few minutes I heard a light thud on my desk and I could hear the person pulling back the chair and settling in it. I felt too lazy too look up. Eventually I pulled my head away from the desk and looked on the side.

Whoa. I mean seriously. I was definitely not in the mood for this. I was feeling happy for once. I squinted my eyes trying to get them adjusted to the light from the darkness. Ugh. My hair felt like mess. He must have thought I looked like an idiot. I raked my hand through my hair and pulled out the holder and began tying my hair back.

"Hi." He said looking at me with a grin.

"Hi." I replied politely. I had to reply politely because I was way too scared to get in a fight with him. He was just so big. What was his name again? Cullen's friend. Em… Emmett. Yeah that was it. Emmett. Firstly you cannot forget a person so huge and a name so unfamiliar.

"So…What's you're name?" Did he come here to make fun or be friends?

"Bella." I answered.

"Bella. Hmm. Well that's a nice name I'm Emmett."

"Yeah I know."

"So…I'm sorry about yesterday I know Edward can be a pain sometimes."

"Nice way to put it. Sometimes."

"No he really is a good person that is once you get to know him." Why the hell were we talking about Edward Cullen? I didn't reply to his comment.

Emmett started another conversation. "So can I ask you a question?" Why do you need to ask?

"Nope. But you're going to ask me any ways." I must have sounded like a total bitch to him. Let's get this straight from here; any friend of Cullen was an enemy to me.

"Ouch." He pretended to be hurt and held a hand over his heart. I chuckled a little. His facial expression was so cute and funny at the same time. "Are you always so cold?" I knew that was not what he was going to ask me earlier.

"Only to Cullen's friends." I didn't see the need to be indirect.

"That's what I want to ask you about. What's that between you two?" Why did he need to ask me? He could ask his friend. "Edward said it was nothing and went out and got drunk yesterday."

"I don't know. It's not my fault. Yesterday morning I woke up late and was literally running through this place and I ran into him."

"Like smack into him or just cross paths?"

"Like smack into him. So them he called me a fucking bitch and I called him a fucking asshole." I shrugged my shoulders. While I was telling Emmett the recollection I realized that I sounded like I was tired of telling the story.

"And that's it?"

"Yeah. No wait when Anderson called us in his office Cullen looked at me I was annoyed at me so when Anderson asked if we knew each other we said no at the same time. I sounded like if I was annoyed at Cullen and he sounded pissed."

"And that's it?" I nodded. "What his problem?"

"I thought you might answer that for me." That same moment a young-ish guy walked in and stood in front the class. Everyone grabbed a seat and settled in. I guess he was our teacher.

Class wasn't that bad with Emmett. He was actually a nice guy. Emmett had my giggling through out the entire session and I could not concentrate on the teacher.

"What class do you have next?" He whispered. He started whispering after teacher told him to shut up.

"Math again." By now after the constant leaning in to each other to whisper we were touching: shoulder to shoulder.

"Cool. I'm going with you." My eyebrow arched up."I'm skipping Chemistry. It's so boring. The teacher is like a hundred and seventy five and keeps dragging on and on about how her daughter got pregnant because of people like me." He was awarded a little giggle.

A little while after the teacher dismissed us and I tried to loose Emmett but he would not get lost. I told him I was going to get my books up in my room but he was still following me.

"Dude don't you have to go and live up to Cullen or something?" We were now entering my room, surprisingly nobody else was there.

"Naw. Edward got drunk last night and went off campus probably to some strip club or something. But all I know is that he isn't coming back until this evening or maybe night. Depends on how much _fun_ he's having." Emmett sat on bed and wiggled his eyebrows. Oh. _Oh!_ He meant Cullen went to find him self a one night stand. Oh.

"So poor Emmett is stuck here by himself." I said in a baby voice. I grabbed my book and shoved into my bag.

"Nope. I got you."

"Don't give your hopes up boy. You might never know Bella Swan might accidentally loose you." I teased. "Lets go." I walked out the door and waited for him to follow. He didn't. I pushed the door back open and found Emmett smiling. "Lets go."

"What's the hurry? Bella Swan likes Maths huh."

"Yes Emmett Math is my_ favourite _subject." I replied sarcastically. "Lets Go!"

"Oh come on. Your bed is _so_ comfortable." To emphasize what he meant he sank deeper into the bed.

"I'm going." I left him with that.

Shortly after Emmett sprinted towards me yelling for me to wait but I didn't. Eventually he caught up though.

"Thought you said you liked my bed?" I smiled.

"I do but it's nothing without you in it." He smirked back. Reactively my cheeks began to blaze. He saw it and began grinning even wider. On our way to class no one said anything. He must have run out of good come backs and lines. I doubt it. A perverted guy like Emmett could not have run out of smart lines. I took the same seat as yesterday only to find Mike sitting in his same seat.

"Hi Mike." I said. I didn't even know the boy but I was in my happy mood. I guess Emmett had a lot to do with that.

"Hi Bella. Did you do your home work? I didn't get number five." We had home work? And since when Mike does not get an answer.

"Uh… Yeah I did some. But I didn't get number five either."

"Shame." Emmett whispered and I nudged him in is ribs with my elbow.

"Uh… Mike could I borrow your book to see the home work I just want to check over." Lie.

Mike nodded and handed me his notebook. Immediately I copied his work and gave him his book back when I was finished. Mr. Anderson walked in class and began talking to us right away.

"So you and Mike huh. That's one cute couple. Guess I can't win against him. _Oh Mike_ could you teach me a little math in bed tonight?" I just had to laugh. Emmett's imitation of a girl's voice was so hilarious and off key. I turned to him and rolled my eyes.

"So Bella how long is Mike?" Instantly my hand flew out and hit him right against his ribs. I tried my best to hurt him but he was too muscular. His navy blue jersey pulled skin tight across him, emphasizing on each detail on his abs. Where it fell and where it was rock hard.

"Shut up Emmett. I have work to do." While I was pulling my hair out to answer one sum, Emmett was drawing some crazy shit and commenting on every one in the class. Like who looked like jock or a whore and who looked like the next world's Madonna.

"Miss Swan!" Mr. Anderson caught me laughing at one of Emmett's perverted jokes. I looked up immediately and saw that furious look on Anderson's face again. "Since you keep talking away I presume you're finished with the equation on the board."

I looked down at my empty notebook trying to come up with ideas. A little glance was all it took. Mike should really start to cover his work. "Yes sir."

"Okay and would you like to give us the answer?" He asked.

"No." I said under my breath. "Um…twenty two by ten to the power of eleven." Thank you Mike!

Mr. Anderson stood there dumbfounded in front the class. Was he really that shocked that I answered his question? I wasn't that stupid was I? I continued chewing to the top of my pencil in my seat for the rest of the class. Every time Emmett tried to make me talk or laugh I would bite on the pencil.

We were sprawled out on the grass laughing the hardest we could. The warmth on my skin from the sun felt good and I closed my eyes to enjoy it even more. As I began melting away there a strong breeze blew from no where and the scent started suffocating me. I began coughing non stop. I clutched my throat and continued coughing. _Help I'm dying here!_

Is Emmett even hearing me coughing? I swear by now I'd be able to cough my lungs out. What was that smell. It was strong and smell like smoke.

"Bella? You okay?" Emmett asked. Oh _now_ he wanted to know. Why didn't he do something before I nearly died? I mean did I just choke on air?

I sat up and turned around to Emmett. He had a piece of paper to his lips and a trail of light smoke lingered in the air. Was that…?

"You want some? I got loads more?" He asked when he caught me staring. He pulled out a clear plastic bag from his back pocket and held it to me. Hell no…I wasn't going to smoke crack. What did I look like?

"NO!" I yelled out like if he was some idiot, well maybe he was but still. He shrugged and shoved it back into his pocket. Emmett was going a little too far with this. I got up to leave but that didn't go as planned. Emmett grabbed me by the wrist and yanked me down on the ground next to him. He took one last long drag from his paper and flicked the remainder in to the grass.

After a few minutes or what seemed like seconds Emmett was officially high. He began singing some crack head song on the spot. _He could actually sing!_…..only when he didn't go off key.

"_Ah wanna fly high, high with you baby, I want you to reach out to the sky,"_ He was hilarious.

"Emmett shut up!" But just like the guy he was he continued. You could really get to know a person when they were high. Like for instance Emmett just confessed that he, quote 'fucked the pastor's daughter ruthlessly while she held a rosary' I know it's disturbing but it's the way he said it.

"Higher than_ hiiiiiiiiiiiiigh!" Finally! _ He ended his song with a high note."Bella?" What did he want now?

"Yeah?"

"I feel horny." Emmett! He always looked for the most random thing to say. What the hell was I suppose to say? Slowly and reluctantly I turned to him. He began wiggling his eyebrows and running his fingers up and down my arm. Suddenly I was aware of how close we were and how big he was compared to me.

"Aren't you going to do something about that darling?" I scooted a little away from him and gave him a warning look. I swear if he moved any closer I was going to start to scream "Rape!" I knew he was only troubling me but I wasn't too sure about the horny part.

He suddenly yawned loudly and stretched his arms. I heard his joints crack and muscles flexed. Turns out his plans weren't going to progress. Slowly and with his eyes closed his hand slipped into his jeans and went straight down. Is he scratching ….? Oh my god Emmett was unbelievable. In public? Next to me! I watched him in his face. Unbelievable! He was wiggling his eyebrows at me. Why did he like to do that? I pushed myself of the ground and stood up trying to balance. Emmett stood immediately and had this stupid grin on his face. Swiftly he pulled me in to one huge bear hug.

Why was he hugging me?

He was wiping his hand on the back of my shirt. Wait! No! _Ew! _I screeched at the top of my lungs and kept hitting him on his shoulder to put me down.

"Emmett you…you disgusting monster!"

"You forgot out hot. Disgusting _hoooot_ monster." That explains it he was still high. Besides high or not he wasn't that different.

For no reason his head snapped up and stared off into space. His lips moved. Was he talking to me? His lips was moving but nothing came out. Softly under his breath he whispered. "Bitch name Lauren." It sounded like he was making plans for tonight… or maybe even now.

" Emmett? Emmett are you okay?"

"Yeah I was just thinking. Uh… Bella do you know a Lauren?" I nodded with one of my eyebrows arched. "What room is she in?… I made plans."

I sighed. Was he really that desperate? "My room." I answered and shoved both of my hands in my pockets.

"Thanks." He smiled and turned to find Lauren. Emmett was disgusting but still fun to hang around. Okay so Emmett was going now to my room to find Lauren and didn't even want to find out why or confirm my idea.

"Emmett!" I called after him. He slowed his jogging and turned around. "Keep away from my side of the room." He just grinned. Are all guys like that?...So desperate. Sigh. So now I was left alone for the rest of the evening alone. Bored.

What should I do now? I could do my home work but I didn't want to risk going to my room. Angela was in some group meeting. I wonder what Jacob was doing?

Holy Shit! I forgot about Jacob. I was supposed to meet him at the bar and beat him at that race. Shit.

_**Please people review I'm deading here! Hehe 'deading'….lol that's my word people. So show me some loving. Peace out. Muah.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Sad to say again and again but SM owns everything.**

Jacob's bike was not in the garage. That was not a good sign. I sped my way through the evening traffic and tried to recall the way to the bar Black Wolves.

I mean who names their bar Black Wolves. Isn't that like racism? There are other colour wolves you know. He or She could have named it something like Wolf Pack or Midnight Howls. Okay I know they sound kind of lame but it is better than _Black Wolves._ These racial people now of days.

Not so eagerly I parked and made my way inside. It was kind of dim and smoky. There were those neon lights outside just advertising the everyday beverages at the bar and the name of the bar also. I stopped at the doorway and looked around. There was mostly a lot of talk and laughter and drunken people trying to get it on. Okay to be honest I have never been in a bar …_and _never drank any sort of alcohol. It wasn't my fault it was my dad being chief of police and all that, yeah. So technically I had no idea what I was doing here.

My automatic response was to bite my lip and shove my hands in my pocket. Mostly I wanted to refrain from any physical contact with some of these people. Gosh some of them were gross. There was a man trying to get that last and final drip out of that bloody bottle. The bar tender was wiping one of the many glasses with a cloth. He was huge. Not as in Emmett huge but a smaller huge. Every inch of his t-shirt protested against his detailed body. His muscles were wrapped tightly in the second skin of his top.

"What can I getcha'?" He said when I approached the counter. Okay out of pure nerves I shaked my head form side to side.

"Um… I'm looking for a guy name Jacob." Did he have a last name?

"Black?" Maybe. I don't know! Instantly my cheeks heated up. But he continued "Tall guy, short black-ish hair, tan colour?"

"I think so. Sounds like him. I was supposed to meet him here yesterday."

"Oh. Leh me guess you're Bella?" I nodded. "Jake's over there." He jutted his chin to the corner of the room.

"Thanks." I smiled to him and rushed off to the corner. Jacob or _Jake _had his back to me and was laughing away at one of the guy s around him. The three of them stood in a group and towered over me like the Eifle Tower.

"Jacob." I called right behind him. "Jacob!" I called him again over the noise of the music. His friends couldn't even see me because Jacob's back was already enough to block me out of view. "JACOB!" I mean for God's sake I was right behind him. I shoved his shoulder.

"Yeah!" He called even before he turned around.

First of all I was not that short. Jacob looked right over my head to see if some one was calling. _Dude you have to shrink a little!_ When he _finally_ looked down a small smile blew straight in to a full grown one.

"Bella! You made it…Like a day later!" Thanks for reminding me.

"Yeah." I said in return ashamed of my memory loss.

"Hey guys this is Bella. Bella this is Quil and Embry." He introduced me to his friends by gesture of hands.

"Hi." Shaking hands did not look like the way to go. Because first of all their hands were so big I was afraid if I put my hand there it'd get crushed. Secondly that was not the most likely thing teenagers would do. Jacob and his friends looked like some new advance research practice for human hybrids. They were all so buff. Their biceps alone were like a whole other person by their self.

"Hey" they responded to my light wave and petite smile.

"So what are you doing here?" Jacob continued. I came here to hit on your friends Jacob what else would I come here for they're both so better looking than you. I think I might be falling for them. _Moron! _I rolled my eyes at him and answered his ridiculous question. "

"Didn't you ask me for a rematch?... and I was bored."

"Seriously! You really want to go that rematch."

"No. But you keep pestering me about it."

"I do not pester you. Now lets go!" Jacob said as he towed me by the elbow. The way he was so free and fun and his desperation for a race brought a smile to my face. Jacob's little clan followed us outside and about half of the bar.

I grabbed my helmet and put it on and Jacob did the same. Quil was passing around in the on street crowd collecting money for bets. Seriously? I was positive the outcome of this race would be a winner and a loser, one more embarrassed because he was beaten by a girl. Jacob was going down with his '73 Honda CL 175. Yep that's right his old vintage that he _tried_ to make look new _and_ fast. Shame. It's a pity what some people do to look cool. No don't give me wrong the whole rebuilding a bike thing is awesome but the boasting about it when it spluttered…Tsk tsk.

The air began to fill with noises and booming rooting for either one of us. I'd say the votes were evenly distributed but majority of it sounded for Jacob.

A slim girl wafted in between both of us and held a red piece of cloth. Jacob revved his bike only to encourage me to be the same. Just before the time glass shaped girl could drop the cloth he turned to me and lifted the screen from his helmet and shouted over the noise, "Try to keep up!" with a big grin on his face. At that same second the red flag hit the ground and both of us speed off.

The energy coursed through me. I could feel every inch of my body lean over to go faster. Jacob was yay bit in front and it bothered me. The determination growled from inside. This was not going as planned. I pushed faster only succeeding a little. It became a game of tug and war for the mere centimeter between us.

My hands gripped the handle bar tighter and I felt the sweat collecting in my gloves. I knew Jacob could not see through my helmet because it was heavily tinted and his was not. His bike spluttered again giving an extra few seconds to go ahead of him. Without indication I took the full U-Turn and expectedly in front of Jacob Getting him to brakes a little. I swear I hear him curse at my bad driving. But hey it was a race and no one said it was a fair one.

I looked back to see how far he was from me but he was no where behind me. Where did he go? Tell me he didn't just take a short cut. I kept going on course trying not to loose my mind on Jacob.

I was flying past cars every so often receiving the 'finger' or just the plain loud horn. It was ridiculous to have a race so early in the evening. The clamminess on my hands got greater and I felt beads of sweat budding on my forehead. The intensity grew as I tried to figure out Jacob's disappearance.

I could see the crowd just a little up ahead. Seconds before I could carry on my thoughts that old vintage came flying past me. How in the world does he get that thing to do that? I was already going as fast so when I came right beside him he swerved with his black shame in front of me.

_He was trying to block me!_

That was unfair. I inched closer to the side of him immediately shooting him a death glare from behind the tint. But he couldn't see it. We were on the stretch of the road towards the end. The second Jacob took to look at me I swerved hard to him which in reaction made him swerve onto the other lane of the road.

_Ha haaaaaaa! _

He was on the other side of the road going in the wrong direction. He should have been smarter. I wouldn't have really run into him. Too bad. Seconds after I crossed the line only to be followed by Jacob on my tail.

I bounced off my bike and remove my helmet grinning wildly at Jacob. He was upset. People in the crowd shouted in victory for me while Jacob's friends watched him and tried to sympathize with him.

_Ah! The sweet smell of victory._

Jacob dragged to my side and shaked my hand as he forced a smile onto his face. Just after he leaned down in my ear and whispered, "You cheated and I'm gonna get you for that."

I dragged in a deep breath and looked at him in mock horror. "Is that a threat Jake?" In response he narrowed his eyes at me. "Don't hate friend, congratulate." I skipped off and lost myself in the cheering little crowd with the biggest grin on my face.

"Pay up Quil!" We were in the empty bar nearing the night and Quil and Embry were fighting over the bet they made. Apparently Quil staked high on Jacob. He thought of Jacob too high. Paul, the bartender, closed his business early that evening to run an errand and left his little brother Embry with his friends in the rum filled bar alone.

"Quil if you don't pay up I swear I'll tell Claire-" Embry was all up in Quil's face with one of his fingers daring to stake up Quil's nose.

"Fine! All right! Here's your money but if you tell Claire _anything _I'll shred you into pieces starting with your balls and feed you to the dogs."

"Who's Claire?" Well I did want to know, everyone was talking about her. Quil's face reddened under the deep tan color of his skin and Embry wore an obvious smirk.

"Quil's childhood crush and still is!" Embry burst out in to an uncontrollable fit.

"It's not like that. We grew up together and went to the same school and have been best friends since." He shrugged and tried to push of the feeling.

"Oookaaay. And where is she now?"

"She's um.. she's living with her.. boyfriend in Forks." It was clear that he didn't like the last part. He said it so fast that I was not sure that's what he said.

I raised one of my eyebrows and got up and patted him on the back. "Well good luck on that one kid." Jacob was leaning over the bar table throwing back a couple of drinks he poured himself. "Hey Jake you ready to go?" He did answer. I walked up to him and shook his shoulder. "Jake? Jacob?"

He turned around mumbling some nonsense. His eyes were red and drooping. "Quil"

"Yeah."

"Jake is …" I didn't know how to explain it.

"Yeah he's drunk just leave him there we'll get him back to school. You can go if you want we'll bring him in the next hour or so."

So this is what it was like to look drunk. It's horrible. Why would anyone want to look like that? So…so wasted. I heard of people being drunk but never really saw anyone _be_ drunk of course with my dad being a cop and all that.

The next morning I was up and ready half an hour early. I grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulder and closed the door behind me. Jessica and Lauren were now waking up and getting ready. I decided to go with the only heels I had since probably looked so short against Emmett. About three inches was added to my height. I had Physics this morning. Seriously whoever set this time table was over the top ridiculous. Physics was the last class I had yesterday and the first this morning.

Halfway down the stairs I caught up with Angela who looked tired and worked out. Must be the extra work some of the teachers give us. Honestly she was a good friend but sometimes she got all bookworm-ish. One minute we'd be talking about some of the hilarious things we did and the next minute we magically wind up talking about Physics of the atom.

Angela and I had two different classes this morning. She had Chemistry. So we were both going separate ways from here by the door. Just before she left she said, "Oh and Bella."

"Yeah"

"Alice says we have to meet at my room for two thirty tomorrow and she also said not to make any excuses because she checked your time table."

"How did she-"

"Beats me." She shrugged her scrawny shoulders.

"So what are we meeting for?"

"We're going shopping for Friday." She tried adding a fake enthusiasm but clearly she didn't want to go. Obviously I did not want either but know Alice for the past two days me running away from her plans was not going to happen.

Just as yesterday I sat in the same seat. I guess Emmett will not be sitting next today because by now his psychotic friend should be back. I rocked back on the chair and looked out the window. It was wet and the sky was painted a fair grey by the scattered rain clouds. Funny I didn't realize it was wet when I was crossing the yard just now.

I was so far off in to wondering than I hadn't realize that Emmett came and sat down beside me. He was quite for once.

"Hey take it easy Bella you're going to chew off your lip going at that pace. Didn't you have any breakfast?"

I released my lip from the savages of my teeth and dropped my hands on the desk absentmindedly picking up my pen for no reason. Emmett was looking for a way to start a conversation. I could see it. He never stayed quiet for so long.

"Soooo….Where is Cullen?" Not that I cared. It's just that Emmett seemed like Cullen's tail sometimes. Always following him wherever he went.

"In Chemistry."

Huh. Well I thought they would both have the same classes all the time.

Physics passed us by in a haze.

"Bella are you okay?" Emmett was right behind me on the way out.

"Yeah. Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders."I don't know you just don't seem like your self. All cheery and talkative."

"Hey I am not talkative. It's only when you're around me you make me laugh and sometimes I can't help but to add in to your little joke or sly comment."

A smile slowly began to spread across his face and hit full gleam in half a minute. He swung his left muscular shoulder over my shoulders and walked beside me for the rest of the way.

I had Math which meant that Cullen would be there. Emmett might have to go to his side.

Emmett pushed the door open and it swung completely open announcing his arrival. When some of the students turned around Emmett grinned widely and I hid behind my hair. He still had his hand around my shoulder. He led me towards the two only empty seats in the back.

Shortly after class started the _oh-I-need-so-much-attention-please-see-me!_ Star of the week walked in. His green jewels scanned right around the room and dropped directly between Emmett and me. The odd green gorgeous like hell eyes bore right through me. By the looks of it he was trying to burn a hole in me with his eyes. He stood there for almost a complete minute until Mr. Mc Coy cleared his throat.

Cullen half stormed through the class only to find a seat in the row in front of us a few chairs down. Emmett leaned in on my side and whispered, "He is so pissed."

"No joke." Duh! It was clearly written across his forehead the minute he laid orbs on the both of us.

Emmett snickered quietly.

The rest of the class was quite interesting. Every time Cullen turned around and would stare directly at either one of us. It must be Emmett, whoever it was I was looking up at him for nothing. I knew he'd be staring and I felt it. This made my cheeks flushed with color.

Sometimes Emmett would mouth something to him and he would respond violently. I played like I didn't even know anything. It went so far that Cullen wrote something on a paper and crumpled and tossed it at Emmett hitting it off the desk. I tried to peer over but Emmett held the paper too far. I went something like-

You fucking…

After class…

Biggest jackass …

Okay just to say I mostly saw only the left side of the page. I was three lines of uninterrupted calligraphy. Honestly I think he was the first guy I actually saw with a very neat handwriting. Emmett scribbled something in respond and pelted the little ball a great force. Something got him vex. The little paper knocked off the tousled bronze head and onto the ground.

Cullen swiftly turned around and glared furiously as Emmett snickered and shoved up his middle finger at Emmett.

Okay as much as I hated Cullen I found him to be way past sexy. His clean square jaw line outlined his face perfectly. And that tight white V-neck jersey…I dipped and stretched in the most perfect of places. It was like a second skin that showed of his abs perfectly. Not to mention that almost nearly tight black jeans. I couldn't see his feet but whatever that he wore there must have looked sexy as well.

It's hard to be infuriated with and person that sexy it makes me forget why I was even mad at him in the first place.

When the class was dismissed I was surprised to see Emmett still waiting for me. He even walked out beside me but when we took the corner he swung his arm back over my shoulder and shoved the other one in his pocket. A little way up I saw Cullen leaning with his back against the wall pinching the bridge of his nose. That was the reason for Emmett's odd behavior. It wasn't that odd but I was too cheery after a silent fight.

We passed straight by with out stopping.

_Okay what the hell was up?_

I turned enough in Emmett's hold to see Cullen following us. His gaze was on me immediately. Not that I could see but I felt it. We kept going until we were halfway to our next class; English.

"So _Bella_ you going to that _party_ Friday _night_?" He emphasized and spoke some words louder then others. Maybe to let Cullen hear.

"Unfortunately." I said in a low voice.

"That's good. But _why_ are you talking so soft what are you _afraid_ of? So I guess _I'll_ see there, right?" Okay he was definitely trying to piss him off. Behind us I heard Cullen huff loudly and then let out a frustrated laugh.

"Find something funny there Eddie boy?" Emmett called over his shoulder. _Eddie boy! He has to be ashamed of that!_

We heard nothing in response just the quiet constant thudding of a pair of feet following us. When we reached to class Jacob was already in the seat and Emmett released me and whispered, "If he tells you anything don't be afraid to shit him up like you did last time half of this class thinks he's pathetic since the last time." He chuckled a little at the end.

Well that's good to know. Jacob was already there I gladly made my way to the seat.

"Morning!" I said in a happy voice.

"Shhhhhhh. Keep it down." He was rubbing his temples.

"What's wrong?"

"hangover." Oh. _Ohhhhh. _Well I am sorry for not knowing that.

The rest of the class went pretty the same. Jacob had his head on the desk and whenever Mrs. Simone called him I prompted him the answer. Not that there was much you could find to ask about in English. When Mrs. Simone walked out just for air, which probably is a lie because every five minutes she walked out with her oversize stomach, but this time when she walked out Emmett and Cullen ruptured into laughter. Well obviously every one stared at them. They didn't even take us on.

Seriously they needed help. Tears were beginning to fall off Emmett's cheeks and both of their faces were red. They were laughing so hard!

When the door opened they became quiet and Mrs. Simone walked in but they were only holding back the laughter. Jacob was dead asleep now and no one seemed to care and the teacher gave up on him. His silent snore disturbed no one. Mrs. Simone walked out again and Emmett was whispering something to Cullen. Cullen didn't seem to take it lightly. You could see the anger vibrating around them. Slowly Emmett dropped his pen on the desk and Cullen fisted his hand.

"Don't fucking say that about her!" Emmett shouted and shot his hand out to hit Cullen. In the blink of an eye both of them were on the floor rolling and shouting at each other. Some lame ass kid flipped out his phone and started video taping them. Some other goody two shoes bitch started talking about how hot they were looking. I just rolled my eyes and sat there watching them disgracing themselves. Okay, okay I will admit it was kind of hot but not the way she was exaggerating on it. Everyone was up and around them in a circle. Emmett and Cullen were both shouting but none of it was understandable. They punched and tugged on each other only leaving traces of blood on each others faces.

Both of them got up and Emmett had Cullen by the jersey. Both of their noses were bleeding and Emmett had a slit just below his eye. Emmett was pulling Cullen up to his height with one hand.

"If you ever say that about her again I swear I'll rip you head of. You got that? YOU GOT THAT?" What ever Cullen said really pissed Emmett off.

"Yes. Now let go of me man." Cullen Screamed back and wretched his own self from Emmett's grasp.

"Talking about other people's girl. Why the fuck you don't talk about how your girl, Tanya is a slut and is fucking every girl's man in this room. Huh? If you don't know what your fucking whore is doing behind your back then do not talk! Fuck man!"

A sudden slap echoed through the room. Cullen slapped Emmett straight across the face.

"Don't fucking call her that. She nothing like that."

"If she isn't then why did run out of Chrissie's man room this morning half naked."

Every one turned to stare at Chrissie. She looked broken and she spluttered into tears. Some of her friends sat down with her to comfort her. Jacob was wide awake listening and watching every thing quietly.

"You shouldn't talk when you're running around behind your girl's back fucking Bella Swan." He jammed a finger into my direction. Shock jolted through me. Why was I always the target? This time nothing was going to let Cullen get away. Multiple emotions ran through me. I was soft and vulnerable back in Phoenix but I would not let what happened to me then happen to me now.

Jacob was out of his seat and Emmett was already defending me. I shoved Jacob back down on the seat for him to sit down. "I can handle myself." Cullen was looking for a serious war. The only emotion that ran in my veins right now was anger and the only thought "_oh no he didn't_."

My face heated and I felt my nostrils flare. The loud thudding of my pulse behind my ear covered the noise up.

I shoved the seat out of my way. And yelled, "Emmett shut up!" He stopped his commotion abruptly and but the guys took in my oncoming anger.

Emmet looked stunned but Cullen looked like if I was nothing but by the time was through with him today he'll never harass me again. What was his right to say I was fucking Emmett? And even if I was I was definitely none of his business.

"Cullen you fucking asshole you seriously don't want me to start today so then why don't you shut the hell up, sit your ass down and take in some sense." He stood there unaffected. Most of the class just murmured.

For the past five days not only have I learnt some work but I also learnt about he biggest slut in the whole school from Lauren and Jessica. They were the prime candidates for gossip. Cullen still stood there and answered me in a calm voice. He was too sure of himself.

"Why should I listen to you Bitch?"

"Because you're talking to the bitch who knows how big of a slut Tanya Denali is." The class was only making noise when I said some thing that insulted him more. I had all the attitude and finger going up in the air thing going on. If it was one thing I was not going to let Edward Cullen affect me ever again. He was the biggest pain in the ass anyone could ever have.

"First of all Emmett was not fucking me. Your bitch was fucking Emmett." It was true. Emmett didn't look too pleased with my revelation. "So unless you have the real facts you're allowed to talk because _Eddie boy_ you're messing with the wrong bitch." His face was all crumpled together in frustration. He definitely was not going to be on my case today.

Quickly he grabbed my wrist when I turned to walk off. The warm sensation of his touch sent an electric feeling through me. Despite the feeling his nostril flared furiously and his jaw was set in a firm line. "Don't you ever fucking call me that and don't ever talk about my girl like that." Anger was the only thing seeable behind the green shade of his eyes. The sexy green in his eyes grew dark burning with frustration but yet he still looked handsome.

I wretched my hand from his and continued, "Your girl? Cullen she isn't your girl, you're probably mistaken because last time I checked she's every body's girl. And I do mean _everybody_, maybe you haven't figured it out yet you blind ass but she's a bi. I bet my last dollar that she has fucked every man in this school already probably even some of the teachers not mention three quarters of the girls here.. Her cunt is like a fucking free way." He was definitely messing with me, that's the first time I ever cussed so much in one sentence. I was overly frustrated by the amount of shit revolving around me this week. His hand swept across my face sending an electric charge through me. The lash blazed my skin and it ached badly.

_That son of a bitch just slapped me!_

Oh no he fucking didn't. Now I was so glad I wore heels. I pounced at him throwing him off balanced. He was on his back on the ground. He was even brave enough to hit a girl. I wanted to leave a mark and one that reminded him that he was pathetic. His hand held tightly on my arm and it hurt badly, he really needed to let.

"Let go of me you jackass!" and I punched his nose in. Blood started flowing from his nose again covering the already dried one. The fresh blood sent me light headed but it was not going to affect me at least I hope so, I was too angry to concentrate on anything else besides the hate I felt for him.

"Fuck!" Was that all he could say? He still didn't let go. I took my hand and dragged my nails slowly but angrily on the side of his face and straight down his neck.

"Don't you ever touch me! Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit girls?" I slapped back after he punched me in the shoulder.

"Bitch!" He slapped my shoulder and grabbed them harder. Suddenly I felt two strong hands grab me from behind and pull me away from him. Cullen was pulled of the ground and Emmett held him in a dead lock. Jacob had my two hands behind my back and tugging me away from him.

"Let go of me!" I yelled and tried to wretch myself from him at Cullen. I was so in for Cullen.

"The stupid bitch scraped me!"

"That's what you get for messing with the wrong bitch ass hole."

"You two stop it! You're acting like little children."

"Shut up Em! You started it."

"I did not. Now shut the fuck up!"

"She gets to call you Em. I thought you were against her."

"She's my friend now leave her alone."

"So what if get to call him Em you had a problem with that Eddie boy?"

Everything went into an uproar from there. People who weren't even in the fight was quarreling with us and throwing words at each other. I felt the firm hands behind me tighten and my already soar shoulder was aching.

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Jacob roared in my ear. "Now I have a serious hangover and if Simone walks in with all of us like this it's going to get shitty. Everyone knows she's going to call Anderson. Now every one back to their seats and shut the hell up." Jacob seriously knew how to control a class. Everyone got to their seats and started whispering to one another but the whisper eventually grew loud.

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" He yelled back at them.

"That's my ear damn it!" He kept yelling right over my shoulder at them and no one cared if he had a hangover. The only persons left standing was Cullen and I with Emmett behind him and Jacob behind me.

"Now we're going to release you both only if you promise to behave." Jacob said. No one really answered. "Promise?" He repeated. I just nodded afraid that the wrong thing might come out. "good."

Slowly both of us were released fro m our death grips and were allowed to move.

Cullen rubbed his wrist and muttered, "Bitch"

I was not going to let him win. "Jackass"

"Whore" He still wouldn't give up would he.

"Mother fucker"

"Slut" He really need a few more punches.

"Cunt"

"Stop it both of you!" Emmett said. And I grinned stupidly because I got the last word.

When Mrs. Simone walked in a while after everything seemed normal…hopefully. Cullen and Emmett wiped their bloody noses but the brightly colored pink bruises on Cullen's face was the only reminder of what just happened.

It kind of ruined his perfect face, his pretty boy look.

This was only the beginning and this war was far from the end.

When class was finally over, I forced my way through the gossiping crowd outside the door. Ignoring all the people calling me that is, both Emmett and Jacob I made my way to my room only to find Lauren and Jessica perched on top one bed gossiping over popcorn.

"Oh my god what happened to you!" Jessica asked like if she really cared. I had already loosed my hair half way through my way to hide my face.

"Nothing." I said and both of them had already rushed to me touching and examining my face. When their fingers lightly passed over the skin on my face it throbbed painfully.

"Bella what happen. It looks bad. Jessica go get some water and clean cloth." Lauren pulled me over to the bed and had me sit down.

"Bella what happ-" Alice twirled into the room cutting Lauren of. _Wow just perfect timing! _The person I least wanted to see right now.

"Bella! Time to go- Oh my god what the hell happened? Step away from you bitches." Alice tinkling voice rang through the room. She understood fast and immediately blamed Lauren and Jessica in her fast talk. Her short figure stood in front the half way opened door. 

"We didn't do any thing." Lauren defended while she stayed right next to me. Jessica came out of the other room with a towel and a bowl fill of water.

"It's alright Alice they didn't do anything. I got into a fight earlier in class."

"Fine. Sorry Lauren and Jessica. It's alright I'll take her to the doctor."

"I do not need to go to the doctor. It's nothing."

"Bella _that_ is not nothing and I'm not going to be taking you to _any_ doctor. I'm taking you to Carlisle. Who did this to you?" Every one stared at me.

"um…no one." And my cheeks heated up and I looked down

"Bella some one has to do this to you. Who was it?"

"sheesh Alice no one." I particularly didn't want to tell her is because I didn't want to involve his family.

She pushed me out the door and drove to Carlisle's office ignoring Lauren and Jessica.

Both Alice and I were seated inn Carlisle's office. He was yet to come in. Alice kept passing her hand over my hair trying to flatten the fly away strands. She really looked concerned.

"If I was there that stupid ass would have gotten a good few swipes from me. Please tell me you defended yourself. You did didn't you?"

"Yeah I made sure to mark him."

"Good." She nodded to herself. "Bella?"

I turned my face from the certificate hanging on the wall to her. "hmm?"

"Why won't you tell me who did this to you?"

"I don't know Alice. I just don't want to say." She'd find out soon enough. It'd be all over the school tomorrow. My first week was going by slow and rough. It was all too much to keep up with. Too much was happening.

In the next minute Carlisle walked in. When I spun around his first reaction made his face twist. Was my face really that bad? It couldn't be. I didn't feel bad nor did it feel right but I hadn't seen it as yet.

"Bella what happened?" At least he remembered my name.

"Dad, she would say who did it and it really is kind of depressing and she ….just won't tell me." She kept rambling on and on about how I won't tell her. Alice.

Carlisle walked up to his daughter and hugged her. "It's okay Alice but you need to leave us alone."

"I can't leave-"

"Alice leave, please." He said in a somewhat stern voice.

Alice left the room leaving me to face her father alone. He sat down on the chair Alice sat on and held my chin lightly examining my face.

"Bella I need you to tell me what happened."

"I got into a fight." _Duh!_

"I see that but how?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Some one said something that wasn't true and I pounced. It's nothing. It doesn't hurt that bad." 

"Bella this not nothing. Is this some one the same person who made you I injure your hand?"

"um…well….yes." I kept looking at my shoes how battered they looked compared to Alice. I had changed my heels when Alice toted me out of the room.

"Bella are you in a relationship with this person because this could be considered an abusive relationship."

"_God no_…I would never be in a relationship with him…he's the biggest ass ever." The words slipped out so fast I didn't really know if I said them. "Oops. Sorry."

"That's okay." Not only had I cussed in front of him but I had also insulted his nephew. At least he didn't know it.

He brought his hand to my face and I braced by instinct. "Take it easy Bella I'm not going to hurt you."

After a few more minutes of examination Carlisle allowed me to go. He said that since there weren't any serious bruises to go home and put some ice on my face.

When I left the room Carlisle quickly whispered something to Alice who nodded in turn and we left.

As soon as we reached back I made my way quickly back to my room. I didn't really have anything to do and I didn't want to talk to anyone in this condition. I could take a sleep but I wasn't tired. I pulled out my laptop and decided to check my facebook profile since according to my cousin and brother I'm never on facebook.

**So yeah people. I know took really long to up date but I don't have internet any more so I have to carry me laptop to my lessons and update. But I did try to make this chapter long. I think it is my longest chapter so far. So please forgive me for taking so long. As a reminder I really am a violent person so there might be a quite few fights. Not as in the brutally violent kind but **_**the-crazy-ass-who'd-try-anything-but-if-you-fuck-her-up-you'll-be-messing-with-the-devil's-daughter**_**. Oh yeah I forgot….Hey Tay! Tayras is my 'bestest' friend ever she continues to put up with my lazy attitude of posting up Chapters. Sigh. **

**Don't forget people REVIEW! Love ya.**

**Oh before you go. So I'm a Trinidadian, right and I never have travelled to any foreign land and I keep hearing my cousins from away talk about some Twinkie. So yeah that's my question what the hell is a Twinkie?**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT.**

**SM owns everything. Sheesh. **

Facebook was something I really hate at times. All there was to do was let people know about you and to mind other people's business. I never really understood the concept behind it. I had like only two friend requests and some random guy I had added earlier this week only because he went to school here tagged me in a video. Apparently a lot of people had commented on this video.

I hit the play button and waited for it to play. The camera was all over the place when it finally settled on to people shouting and hitting each other on the ground.

_NO! It can't be…it hadn't even been a proper three hours! _Okay that was kind of long but still.

That dude had already posted up the video with me and Cullen fighting. Everyone must have seen this by now. I checked that list with the people online thank god only nine persons were online. Earlier this week I had already added Alice and shockingly she was online.

It was only a matter of seconds before she rushed in here and jump on my case. If she sees this… I quickly logged off and ran out the room. I didn't know where I was going but it had to be away from here. Imagine how many people have already seen that video. _This_, This is why I hated facebook.

I kept half running through campus ignoring some stares. Is saw Emmett but I didn't stop. Jacob's bike was there and I hopped on mine and sped around the building back on to the freeway.

I didn't exactly know where I was going but riding got my mind of things. I drove around aimlessly for about what seemed like half an hour and every time I made the complete circle I kept drifting in front of Jacob's hangout spot. About the third time I came around by the bar Embry was out front with a bottle in his hand. He saw me and flagged me down. I gladly stopped and followed him into the bar.

"Hey guy look who I found." He called when we walked in.

Paul looked up from his task of wiping a glass and smiled.

"Hey it's Badass Bella, alright!" Quil called and rose for a high five.

"That's what they call me." It felt so go to be in a place to be welcomed and appreciated for once. Every one around here was so friendly and war and ….huge.

I walked up to the table by Paul and took a seat right in front him. To be honest I found his job to be cool.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked.

"It's a crime to come here and check out some people I knew for a day or two? Well I sorry."

We both laughed at my out of timing comment.

"Embry flagged me down and plus I had nothing to do."

Quil and Embry had both joined each other over few beers on the other table.

"So where's Jacob."

"I don't know maybe back at school." And I brushed my hair back from my face. I immediately remembered the bruise but Paul caught a sight of it. I put down the glass and leaned over to move my hair.

"What happened to you?" He said that a little too loud. Quil and Embry from the table behind us heard and abruptly stopped their conversation and looked at us.

"It's nothing I got into a little fight."

"It looks bad." Paul stated. "Who was it?"

"Some other guy. You might not know him."

"Shoot." I guess I could tell him. There's a one in a million chance that he'd know who Edward Cullen is. I hope it's not that one.

"Edward Cullen."

"Nah. Beats me."

"Edward Cullen? As in the electrician son that guy owes me." Quil said.

"No smartass that's Edwin Collins. She's talking about the Doctor's kid. Right?" So they did know.

"Yeah."

"Jacob says that guy is a real pain in the ass."

"Yeah he is." I always spoke the truth. Okay so that's lie but this isn't

"Did you hit him back?"

"Of course!" Why wouldn't I?

"Dude you're talking to Badass Bella. Did you forget?" That answered his question. Everyone went back to what they were doing. I kept watching Paul serve drinks and his constant tricks that he tried to impress me with.

"How do you do that?" Seriously I was impressed. He made it all look so easy.

"It's easy. You wanna learn?"

"Sure." You bet!

I ran around the counter and followed his instructions.

"Now one of the most important secrets is to always keep the glasses chilled so you put them in here." He showed me under the counter where there was some sort of built in freezer. In it had dozens of glasses.

That when some guy and a chick walked up to us and asked, "One beer and a cosmopolitan."

"You wanna do it?" Paul asked me. I nodded with a bright smile across my face. "Well you know about beerso go ahead." I poured the rum into the chilled glass and gave the man.

"Now a cosmopolitan is one of the easiest drinks." And he gave me the instructions and helped me through the course of the drink. It was a complicated mixture but I got through.

"There you have it. Your first ever Cosmopolitan."

He served the drink and the guy said, "Take one for the little lady there." I blushed furiously. Paul nudged me to go ahead. I went through the step a second time proud that I made it on my own this time. To be honest I didn't know what had alcohol and what didn't. So when I gave Paul he said to drink it.

"I…um…don't drink."

"Are you serious?"

I nodded. The guy had already left and there wasn't anyone who could drink it so he took it.

He held the glass up to me and said, "Cheers to Bella's second cosmo." And he drank it.

I felt really proud but sad that I didn't drink it. Damn my father.

"You should come around and help me on busy days. You learn fast." He complimented.

"Really?" Was he serious.

"Yeah why not?"

"Alright then. I will."

If my dad was here he'd drop dead. But he could go right to hell. He didn't care about me then why would he care now. All he really cared about was his rules. Well Mr. Charlie Swan, Chief of Police, and his precious badge could go to hell. To the deepest pit in hell.

I spent the next hour learning to make common drinks. Around half nine Paul turn up the music and the bar slowly began to fill. I became busy and I gladly helped with the few drinks I learnt to make.

Jacob strolled in with both hands in his pockets. I was filling a glass of beer when he yelled over the music to Quil.

"Quil! They're here!" Quil blushed furiously under his evenly tanned skin. What was that about. Paul started howling with laughter and Jacob made his way over to us.

"Hey Bella." I smiled.

"Who's here?" I was curious. What would make Quil blush so much?

"Claire and her friends. They're our coyotes." Huh? Paul saw the confused expression on my face. "They keep some of these dunks in here entertained." Jacob kept grinning when I understood.

"So Bella who'd you end up here?"

"Quil flagged me down." I ducked under the counter to grab another glass but as I rose the hair I had used to cover my face slipped away. Jacob happy attitude was twisted away.

"Did…Is that from today?" He said in such a low voice that could barely hear over the constant thudding of the bass of the music. I nodded in response. "I'm gonna twist that bastard so…Why didn't you let me take care of him."

"Because I can take care of myself."

"I'll say. That was a pretty damn good fight. Cullen has this scar on his face straight down to his neck." I grimaced. I never imagine that I'd leave such a scar. Jacob pointed with his finger along his skin to show me where it was. It did feel relieving that a left a nasty mark. A reminder. "Does it hurt?"

"A little." He grimaced a little. He really felt bad that he didn't do something. It was all over his face. I lightly slapped him the stomach. "Hey cheer up. Let it go."

At that minute three girls walked through the door. All of them well dress with the sparkly kind of dresses and plenty lip-gloss. They all walked up to Paul and only the first hugged him the others just smiled. Jacob leaned into my ear and whispered, "That's Claire."

Wow. She was pretty. Quil had good taste. Her skin was a light shade of tan compared to Quil's and her eyes accented her face perfectly. Her round face was bored with her loose short dark brown hair. She wiggled her behind as she walked and her hour glass body said it all. If Quil wasn't falling head over heel for this girl the first impression I'd get was "Whore!." She had it written all over her face but she's got to be nice for Quil to like her.

Quil stood at the other side of the table grinning and biting his lip and when the music changed and all of them jumped up on the table. In the next second the all started doing some routine dance but not the kind of dropping down low just the knocking of the heel and clapping and singing trying to get everyone to join in.

"Aren't they considered something like strippers without the stripping?" I whispered into Jacob's ear. _What?_ I wanted to know. Well they just came in here and started dancing on the table.

"Nope. They just do it for fun. It's not like they come every night. They come when they're bored. They help Paul serve sometimes when it gets too busy." _Ohhhhh!_

The night flew by fast and before I knew it I had dragged myself into my bed back on campus. Quil had built up the courage to go close to Claire and talk to her hours after we harassed him. I helped Paul serve for the rest of the night. The bar was still open but I was already beat by midnight. Lauren and Jessica both were in their beds and I was too tired to even open my eyes back.

Surprisingly I awoke in time to get ready for class. Jessica and Lauren had helped me apply concealer to my face to hide the purple bruise where he slapped me. I had another purple mark right on my shoulder where he had grabbed me but I didn't bother to apply concealer there. Jessica and I had our only class together this morning. We were seated in the back of the class and as usual she started some gossip. She went on and on about some kid's life but when she mentioned Edward Cullen I snapped back into her conversation. All I really heard was the name.

"What did you just say?" I asked trying to make it sound like if I wanted reassurance.

"I just wanted to know why you and Edward Cullen got into a huge fight yesterday."

"Oh, you know about that, huh?"

"Who doesn't." She had her hair pulled back into a high tie and every time she moved her head she made it toss a mile behind her.

Jessica was a cup for gossip so if I didn't tell her she'd try to squeeze it out from me or make up some lie. Either way she'd still turn the truth around. "Okay just promise me you won't turn the story around." She nodded impatiently. Her eyes sparkled and her lips were kept in a tight line. "So Cullen and I had already fallen out earlier this week and we were in class when it all happened. Simone walked out every two minutes and you know how much Emmett talks. So both of them are there and one minute they're both laughing and the next minute they're both on the floor punching each others face in. So when both of them stop they continued quarreling about each others girl and then Cullen tells Emmett shouldn't talk because he was going around his girl's back fucking me." She gasped. "So yeah then I walk up to him and put him in his place but then he grabs my wrist but then free myself. Keeps talking so then I tell him shit about Tanya and he hits me so I attacked him." She acted so surprised.

"Tanya is the biggest whore I've ever met." Was all she had to say. "But still he's sexy you have to admit."

"He is but he's only good for his looks."

"But he's hot."

"Yes." If I didn't agree with her two things would have happened. One I'd be lying to myself and two she'd pressure me until agreed. "He is hot but he does have to act so hopeless and ignorant all the time."

"He doesn't act he is so. Didn't you here what people said what happened with him."

"Nope." Whatever it was I wanted to know. I wanted to get to know Edward Cullen. I want to figure him out. And I will not rest until I did. Not matter how much it'd hurt me I wanted to understand him. I hated him but I was attracted to his looks but there was also something. Something dark and I wanted to know.

"Well the talk goes something like when he was little his father was murdered but I don't know how but his mother got blamed and she went to jail. She came out when he was sixteen but by then he had already inherited his father's wealth which apparently is a lot and he threw it away. I don't know on what or why but my guess is on drugs. Yeah so when she came out she died three months after who also left money from him. So he got rich and threw it away again still don't know on what."

For the rest of the class Jessica and I gossiped continuously. It wasn't like me to do that but I did. I could not believe some of the ridiculous things she was telling me.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. I did not bounce into Emmett or Edward and right now I was looking for Alice. She had planned our little shopping plans for tomorrow night. Angela said to check up in their room. Angela was too busy to leave her math sum to help look for Alice.

I pushed the door open only to find the little room still crisp clean. The curtains were drawn in and a slight shadow was casted over the floor from the window.

"Alice?" I called knocking on the door. She didn't answer. "Alice?" 

Slowly she turned around to face me. She looked hurt and confused. "Are you alright Alice?"

Still no answer. She walked up to me and pulled me on the couch to sit with her. Her small figure looked burdened and her eyes glinted with remorse. She dragged in a long breathe pumping her small chest.

"Bella? Aren't you my friend?" Huh? Where was she going with this? What kind of question was that?

"Of course." And I swung my right hand over her shoulder. She was so small that my hand made a complete circle around her shoulders. "Why would you ask a question like that?"

She pulled away a little to look me in the eyes. "Then why wouldn't you tell me that it was Edward who did that to you?" Oh. I pulled my hand away and leaned back into the sofa. "Bella! Why?"

I fiddled with the edge of the sofa's cushion trying to distract myself. I simply shrugged my shoulders. "I…I…didn't know…"

She softly tugged my hand to grasp my attention. "Why Bella?" Her voice became a whisper.

"Because…" I sighed heavily. "Because I didn't want to involve his family."

"So you had to let me find out on facebook? Do you know how much that hurts?"

"I'm sorry Alice but I wanted this just to between me and him and not his family. Just don't tell your dad will you?"

Is this why she was up here all alone? To contemplate how to deal with her cousin and my fight? She was truly a creature that didn't allow things to slip by.

"I won't but this will never happen again. Will it?"

"No Alice it won't." There really wasn't any other answer I could give her. She was small but her personality was huge. "Alice forget about this. I won't happen again I promise. So cheer up and lets go shopping!" I tried to put aside my dislike for shopping and added a huge amount of effort in saying the last part. I grabbed her wrist before she could say any more and dragged her out of campus.

Alice didn't exactly take us shopping in the area. The drive was an hour long and she was bouncing in her seat which was the driver's seat babbling about how great this was going to be. Her driving was safe except for every minute when she took her eyes off the road to talk to us. She'd swerve which made my heart palpitate. But the next swerve she took made the blood fall of my face. A cold shiver passed through me.

_I was not going to die in the front seat of Alice's car!_

"Alice damn it pull over!" My both hands were clutched onto the seat and the seat belt. When she pulled over on the shoulder I rushed out and opened the door for her to get out. She pouted her lip and quickly gave in. When both of us climbed back in in each other's seat Angela whispered in the back seat with a hand over her heart.

"Oh thank God."

"My driving is not that bad." Alice defended.

"Oh believe me it is." She folded her hands and ranted on again.

"But dad lets-"

"Oh I love this song!" I cried and rose of the volume to tune Alice out. I saw Angela giggling in the back from the mirror. Immediately I began to sing along to the song. This was a song _everyone_ knew. It's been playing for ages on the radio. It was 'Your love is my drug'

Alice was thrown into a fit of laughter. She nearly choked when I reached the high notes and went off key. But when she regained her self she began singing along as to Angela. Alice began making weird signs in the air that corresponded with the song. She pretended that she held a mike in front of her and when she hit the high notes we heard a big ugly croak from Angela that made us laugh but Alice wrinkled up her little face and opened on eye bigger than the other. I guess none of us could sing.

Alice had kicked off her shoes and was kneeling in the seat going higher and higher with every note. It was hilarious. Angela had tears running down her check and her face red as hell! We kept going song after song and every time and advertisement came on she'd mouth the words and act it out. She was beyond crazy. We were laughing so hard! It was to let go sometimes.

We were walking in and out of stores. We already had three bags with our clothes but Alice just wouldn't stop! I was _never_ going to shop with Alice ever again! My feet were killing me and Angela's face said it all. Her both hands were full and every time her glasses slid to the tip of her nose she'd ask me to push it up for her. My high ponytail had fallen and I felt the concealer slowly sweating off. Alice promised this would be the last stop but I didn't believe her. She said that for the last five stores.

The three of us walked in and just like any of the stores they had a plethora of clothing and accessories on display. Just that this one was a little more professional. Mannequins graced the front show and the black sign with the french name hung valiantly over the door. Alice twirled up to the cashier and whispered something which brought a smile to his face.

Alice followed him to the back of the store where was another secret part of the store. Angela and I stared at the wide variety of clothing from long tops and sophisticated dresses to lingerie.

"Alice what are you thinking?" I asked suspiciously. She turned around to the both of us and smiled wickedly. She was not…We weren't going to buy…No!

When she saw the look on my face she defended, "Well I can't have you wearing granny panties under such tight clothing!" She said pitching her voice at the end.

"Alice you made us buy clothes that could last us for the next two weeks!"

"Be understanding Bella. Some of those clothes even I snuck in for you are too tight or to thin to wear baggies under. Would you feel proud that a guy saw you in grannies or some nice, expensive thongs?" She said wiggling her eyebrows.

She was such a hard person to beat down! I rolled my eyes and sat on one of the soft chairs. I can't believe she even bought clothes and snuck it into my bag without me even knowing. I sat their allowing her to pick out everything like she did in the last twenty stores. There was no way I could argue now. I argued for every store and if I did now she might rip my head off.

Alice went through every rack possible of lingerie. While she held out each she painted some embarrassing fantasy for either Angela or I. She was unbelievable. There was not a moment when she did not bring a smile to your face.

By the time we reached back it was about ten due to the fact that Alice had a hundred stops to make and we were hungry too…so…yeah. I hauled myself to my bed room and drop my new things and myself on the bed. Lauren and Jessica were already in their beds.I didn't even bother to change. I was too tired. My heels were killing me and my hands hurt from all that toting of luggage.

**Okay I know this was nothing compared to my other chapters but I have the cold and it's really hard to type and sneeze at the same time. So I'm sorry for being the lazy ass person I am and not updating fast enough. But I'm telling you from now I would not, I repeat would not be updating for the whole of August. I have my reasons so I'm trying to write as much as I could right now and that's why there are so many mistakes because I don't have the time to read over the chapters to correct them. My finger tips are beginning to bleed with all the typing I'm doing right now. So I am really, really sorry. **

**A big shout out to Tayras! Don't worry sunshine your planned chapter would be like two chapters after this. Tayras and I have planned that particular chapter since like the beginning of June. Don't worry I'll have a big head line on the chapter.**

**So once more people please, please, please review!**


End file.
